Finding Never-Ren
by andailena
Summary: Tsuruga Ren has a sister? And how She looks like? And how Kyoko say about this? That Ren has real setsu in his real life?
1. Chapter 1

Hi… this was my first fic… I really hope you all like it… And sorry for my bad English… I'm bad on grammar

Chapter 1

She step in to her home after two weeks she going out from home because her show held in Russia. She already homesick a day after she arrived at

the hotel in Russia. Now she's home, make her very happy.

"Mom? Dad? I'm Home….." she shouts brightly. But there is no answer. So, she step in furthermore to the living room, but no one there.

She go to all places in the house but still not find her Mom and Dad. Worrying feeling came to her heart.

'Something's not right' she said in her heart. Suddenly she heard a voice of man talking. She gasps and find the voice come from. Finnaly she

found that the voice come from her family's movie room.

"Mom? Dad?" she whispered, cause the rule in movie room is must whispering when talk, 'well…. That's father's idea actually' she said in her heart again.

She's couraging herself and trying to open the movie room's door. Inside finnaly she found her mom and dad, but still not notice

what was her parents watching. Because She was very happy meet them, she missed them so much.

"Mommy… Daddy… I'm ho…." The minute she runs while said this, that minute too she saw the figure on the screen. That golden hair….

that blue eyes…. that heavenly smile…. He's no one other of…

"Brother?" she said this with unbelievable face. Her word is made her parents notice her right now.

"Selene!" Both her parents happily look at her and stand up eagerly run to her and hug her tightly

"Welcome Home darling…. Why not call us you will be home today? I will be made for you welcoming food" said her mother. Selene give a gasps.

"Don't bother mom. I was intend to suprising you both. But… now I was the one who surprised." She said and eyes back to the gracefully

face of a man on the screen.

"Is that brother Kuon?" she ask her parents.

"Yes, honey. He is your brother Kuon. Father met him in Japan." Answer Julie Hiziri.

"Father WENT to japan?" Selene asked unbelievable.

"Yes… but your mother sick, Selene. She's…."

"Mommy sick?" Selene cut her father's word and eagerly come to her mother's side looking at her worriedly.

"Well… what should I do? Kuon gone from home so long ago… and you not home. I feel lonely without my children's voices" said Julie sad.

"Oh… mommy… I was left just for two weeks… for my ballet show in Russia." Selene hug her mother tight

"I know… but it feels like two hundred years for me" said Julie sadly.

"Oh mom…. I will not leave you. This I promise you" said Selene and hug her mother again. And than the Mom and Daughter have a talk

in Julie's bedroom. Selene talk a story how the show and Julie talk a story about Kuu went to Japan and how he met Kuon and another Kuon

in Japan. They talk about more than 4 hours, and Julie that always very weak was sleep with a smile on her face. Selene leave her and

walk to her father in movie room. He still watching Kuon's video.

"Tell me dad, Mommy really sick? Don't try to lying to me dad." Selene ask and sit beside her dad

"Yes, sweetheart. Mommy sick. Unfortunately." answer Kuu sadly

"How much time again?" asking Selene again suspicionously

"Not long, honey" answer Kuu sighed

"So… He's okay I see" said Selene after a long pause they talked about her mother

"Yes… and I found another…. "

"Kuon…" said Selene, made her father supprised a bit.

"Mom told me… " Selene smirk.

"So, how's Russia?" ask Kuu

"Great… as always… as expecting from Kuu Hiziri's daughter" said Selene a little sad

"Eh… what happen honey?" ask Kuu, his hand on Selene's shoulder

"Like always Dad… They always see me as your and mom's daughter not see me as myself. Maybe the path that brother choose was right.

I must go away from you and mom's shadows" said Selene sad.

"No! Don't ever you think to leave me and Julie like your brother did." Kuu roar with fear.

"No dad… I won't leave you and mother… but…"

"But? Why there is but here?"

"But… I have to go to Japan next week dad… oh no no no don't make that puppy face dad… It's for my Ballet study for next show.

I must studying Japanese's ballet that they said was mixed with act." Selene explaining softly

"So…"

"So? Why there is so again?"

"Oh daddy… let me talk first… don't cut me… or you will always get wrong idea. So, can I see brother in Japan. Will he see me?

And that other Kuon? Will he see me too?"

"He's a girl actually… I don't know if your brother want to see you… but Kyoko-chan will I think. She's a lovely girl, you will like her,

she will like you too no doubt. Especially if you said you was my daughter." Kuu said imaginingly the picture Kyoko will jumping around Selene.

"So… where should I go in Japan beside of my Ballet's benefit if I want to see brother and that girl?" Ask Selene so eagerly.

"Call Boss, and tell him you want to meet Kuon and Kyoko. Oh well go to Japan. I will call Boss for you later." Kuu answer so happily

and then, "Don't let mom know" they said it simultaneously, and surprise by that.

"Jinx" said Selene

"Jinx" said Kuu flipping Selene's nose and they laugh together.

Well… that's it for now…. I will soon made another chapter… the words still flipping on my head, still trying to manage i… ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Ok guys... this it is the chapter 2... enjoy...

Chapter 2

"Are you sure dad, mommy doesn't know i'm going to Japan?" ask selene while they walk to the gate of the airport

"I'm quite sure, dear. You just go and find your brother. Boss already promise me to make arrangements for that. Only He

the one that good when it come to undercover things, and He kinda like that kind stuff too." said Kuu smiling.

"I'm so afraid daddy, that he will rejected me. Brother leave without say anything and trying to see me." said Selene

shivering

"He will happy to see you, I promise you, I already see him, and also Boss tell me how he treat Kyoko, just like when he

treat you in the past while you bot are still kids." said Kuon stroking Selene's hair

"Ah Daddy, you make me more misses him" Selene tried to held her tears.

"And I'm gonna miss you and mommy too for a week." said Selene again and hug her father very tight.

"Oh Selene my little girl, we'll be miss you too. Now go! It's almost the time, or you'll miss the plane. Don't forget to find

your sister there, and try to taste her cooking." said Kuu while her daughter walking backwards to the where the

plane is and pause because of her father's last word.

"Sister? Cooking? Brother already have a wife there?" asked Selene confusing

"Hahahaha... no sweetheart, it's Kyoko, and she was good in cooking, the food she made was very tasty. Well, she's not

your brother wife or girlfriend, but they are soo close, I was very hoping they will be together in the end. So, I will have

my three kids around me when I was old and weak." Said Kuu while dreaming Kyoko and Kuon in wedding ceremony.

"Hahaha daddy, ok I will meet her and I'll made them together, but I cannot give you a promise. I'll just try. I hope

it works." said Selene and back to running and again she turn around.

"I love you Daddy! Give my kiss to mommy. Bye... see you next week Daddy." and Selene back to running and gone

after she past the indentify gate to the plane.

"Bye honey, We love you too." shout Kuu hoping his daughter heard it.

"Now... what i must say about the absence of Selene for a weeks to Julie... hmmmm." said Kuu in thinking while he

walk to the parking area.

Inside the plane Selene was nervous, she really afraid of what her brother's thought about her coming to Japan

and trying to find him. She trying to calm with listening a music, and making she fast asleep. In her sleep, she was dreaming

of her childhood. She was still 5 years old and very weak and faster to get sick. So, she cannot play outside

like her brother do. One day, her brother with a heavenly smile in his face was coming to her room.

"Selene... you don't know what I've experienced today right. It's very awesome. Wanna hear the story?" said Kuon in

happiness sound. Little Selene that was always weak making a smile and nod.

"I met a cute girl at the stream down there, the stream that you always go if you healed." once again little Selene nod.

"She said I was a Fairy Prince, do you believe that Selene?" Once again Little Selene nod but now with wide smile.

"Really? So you think like that too sis?" Kuon sit on his little sister bedside. Little Selene nod again and with a small voice

she answer,

"You are indeed like Fairy Prince, brother."

"Ah Selene, if I were then you are too the Fairy Princess, cause you were my sister." said Kuon again hugging his sister

shoulder.

"There is no Fairy Princess that weak and always sick like me." said Little Selene with sad face.

"Oh my dear sister, you are not weak. I promise you, I will protecting you, and don't let anyone hurt you." said Kuon

and hug Selene tight.

"So what is her name brother?" ask little selene in Kuon's arm

"Who? The girl I met?" ask Kuon again. Little Selene nod.

"It's Kyoko-chan" the last word of his brother was suddenly

fading, while Selene back to her reality. She wake up with the face that something has found.

"Kyoko? I think Daddy said that name too. Is the other Kuon is Kyoko-chan's brother?" said Selene in hard think.


	3. Chapter 3

Take a deep breath... and... this is it... chapter 3... enjoy..

_Disclaimer : I do not own all the skip beat! characters except of the OTC. The all Skip Beat! characters is belong to Sensei Yoshiki Nakamura_

Chapter 3

The atmosphere of Japan that are very different with U.S.A makes her a little bit uncomfortable in a minute, but soon she can adapt with it, because her half

japanese in her blood from her father Kuu Hizuri. In the lobby of Narita international airport Selene already see the huddle of her ballet group. She immediately

walk there.

"Hi guys. Waited long enough?" greet Selene warmly.

"Very funny Selene. We were in same plane as you. It just because we're not in VIP class, so you cannot see us. So you feels that we are on different plane?"

one girl answer her greet with a little quip.

"Just kidding guys. Well I can't help it. It's Father that bought me a ticket, I didn't ask VIP class, but he said it's for my safety." explain Selene in guilt feels.

"Well, as expected as Kuu Hizuri's daughter you know? I think the famous actor in the world doesn't want you to suffer." another quip from another girl in

group.

"Enough already all of you, we were here not for debating about whose daughter is Selene. Better now we think, where we sleep while we are in this country."

said Madame Annabelle, the couch of Ballet Group. Nobody answer and anyone start fear and thinking 'where we gonna sleep tonight'

"I'm gonna answer that, madame. My father already settle up for us a rooms in Four Season Hotel Tokyo at Marunouchi." said Selene in happy sound and makes

all the group's jaw wider in unbelievable face.

"The very exclusive hotel in japan. Wonderfull. Say my thank you to Kuu." said Madame Annabelle, she's actually were Kuu Hizuri's friend. That's why the

groups cannot say anything again in reply or quip, cause this time they know it's not only Selene makes her father give a donation to their ballet group but also

their coach that a close friend of Hizuri's couple. So in ten minutes they are arrived at the hotel by the airport limousine bus. In hotel room, all the group except

Madame Annabelle and Selene were divided in 6 rooms that can fit 4 people. Madame Annabelle and Selene were in executive suite room. In the room, Selene

get a little rest after the long journey. Suddenly her phone is ringing. It's unknown number but Selene still pick it up.

"Hello, Selene speaks here" said Selene in gracious sound

"Selene Hizuri? President Takarada wants to speak with you" said a voice of young man in phone.

"Okay." Answer Selene still gracious. There's a pause on the opposite and then...

"Hello Angel! Long time no see, what makes you to Japan so hurry?" a very familiar voice were greeting warmly on phone, in a flash, Selene was shock because

of the great sound of president. But she still can manage it in a secs.

"I'm fine Oji Takarada. Thank you. Well, my first intention to Japan was about my ballet group benefit, but i'm trying my luck to meet him." said Selene in reply.

She called President Oji-san since she was kid. For reply of Angel that President had called her.

"And Father said you will help me with that" said Selene again.

"There was no problem for me. What story you want, wanna use your japanese name and tell people you were Ren's sister, or in hiding meet him like your

father's did." asked Lori Takarada

"But Oji-san, all I knew from Father is people and fans of Tsuruga Ren know that him doesn't have sister. It will be a commotion in Japan. I don't want that

happen to my brother's career." said Selene in tender sound.

"They not knowing anything about Tsuruga Ren's background actually. But it seem it will fine if you come and exclaime you were his sister. That 's was my

opinion, angel. It seem will better than you choose the second choice. Your Father was a man, there will no problem if publicist know. But a girl, very beautiful

girl meet secretly with him, there will be a scandal on first page of the paper." said Lori Takarada on the phone. Selene thinks hard.

"But Oji-san how was my ballet issues? If I use my Japanese name, they will be confused, and our show in Japan will be ruined. Poor Madame Annabelle if it

happens." said Selene in sad.

"Annabelle? Annabelle comes too?" suddenly President asking with joyful sound.

"Yeess?" said Selene in confused

"Let me handle her, and she know about Tsuruga Ren as well. So, don't you worry my angel." President's sound very amusingly.

"Eh?" Selene still in confusing, around her head now is many big questions mark

"Leave it to me, dear." said President Takarada pacifying

"Okay. It's settle then. You will use your Japanese name while in Japan. Now what you have to do is get some rest, and we meet tommorow, my driver will pick

you up and Annabelle also." said President in order voice like he always do.

"Oke Oji-san" said Selene before the calls break because President has hang it up.

'Well, I hope it will be allright' said Selene in her heart while she walk to the bed and lie down. in a minutes she was fall asleep because she already tired.

That's all for now... hope you like it and don't forget to reviews cause it will build my story even better. Thank You for Panda00, Natsu Heel, and Lineve


	4. Chapter 4

_Hufftt... sorry for the long update... but don't worry... chapter 4... here you go..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat Characters except the other character. All Skip Beat Characters belong to sensei Yoshiki Nakamura_

Chapter 4

The morning air in Japan is very fresh and sweet, makes Selene woke up in a very fresh feels. She get down from the bed and open the curtain in window and open the window also and go out to the balcony. She takes a deep breath and trying to get all the fresh to her lungs, and she look around and make her eyes fresh too with see the crowd of Tokyo City because her window's hotel room were placing right to the business centre in Tokyo. While she was enjoying the view, a knocking sound of her hotel's room make her supprised a bit.

"Who is it?" Selene asking with walking to the door.

"I'm a President Assistant that has ordered by President to take Miss Selene Hizuri and Madame Annabelle to President's Office on LME Building." answer sound of a young man, a President's Assistant that Kyoko call him Sebastian.

_(author note: I will write him as Sebastian from now on, although Selene will not call him that)_

"Oh... hmm.. but it's still early. Can you wait a minute. I want to take a bath first." answer Selene and runs to the bathroom, but she immediately go back to the front door, and open it.

"I'm sorry for being rude. Can you come in and wait me in a minutes?" said Selene in apologies visage.

"Thank you, miss. But, I will wait here while you take a bath. I will wait you as long as you take." said Sebastian in bowed position.

"Oh... okay... sorry..." Said Selene and she reply the bow and immediately runs to the bathroom. In approximately fifteen minutes Selene were ready, she has put her casual clothes and do her make up too, because her hotel's room has a powder room before the bathroom. As he promised, Sebastian was still in front of the door.

"Okay, I'm ready." said Selene in wide smile, was beauty as ever. In an instant Sebastian was amaze with her enchantment.

'Wow. Indeed an Angel' said Sebastian's conscience.

"Hey! Knock... knock... Are you there? Helloooo..." Call Selene because she saw Sebastian still stand in idle, and that make him a little awkward.

"Ah... I really sorry miss. Okay let's go... argh... hmm... Madame Annabelle? I was ordered to take her too." said Sebastian in regret sound, because he almost forgot all of his master has ordered him, because of the amazing Angel beside him now and that makes Selene giggles.

"Well, she's not here with me, she was on fifth level in Deluxe suite room. Come, I'll escort you to her room." said Selene and then she take a lead to the elevator. Sebastian follow her lead with cursing in his heart of his stupid failure.

Afterwards they arrive at front of Madame Annabelle's room. Sebastian is about to knocking the door but Selene stop him.

"Let me do it, or she will shoot you with brush comb." said Selene still in giggle because how Sebastian so awkward with her.

Selene start to knock, and then,

"Who is it?" Said the angry sound inside the room.

"It's me Madame. Selene." Answer Selene.

"Oh it's you. We will start practicing by tommorow morning, today we can rest a one day and freshing our body. Okay. Now back to your room." Said Madame Annabelle in her Russian accents.

"I know madame, but someone here want to pick us to someplace" said Selene again and glance to Sebastian, makes Sebastian embarrassed and turning his face to the other way, making Selene giggles again.

"The door is open and Madame Annabelle was behind it.

"Pick us? Who?" Ask Madame Annabelle, and then she saw Sebastian

"Is he the one that pick us? But, what for?" Said Madame Annabelle to Sebastian.

"I'm sorry Madame for my rude. I was President Lori Takarada's Assistant, were here to pick you and Miss Selene to his office right away" said Sebastian and leaned.

"Lori Takarada? So suddenly, we are here because of my ballet's group benefit. I don't think we have appointment with him about it" said Madame Annabelle confused.

"Umm... I think it was my fault, madame. " said Selene suddenly.

"What do you meant it was your fault?" Said Madame Annabelle now facing Selene.

"Well, last night Oji-san called me, and inadvertently I said to him you were here also. I'm sorry madame." Said Selene with sorry tune in it, because Madame Annabelle glare at her after she finished the last statement.

"Well, what to say. He already know. But I can't meet him now. Maybe later after the show. I'm busy preparing for our show. Please young man tell him, I will come to him after my show has been conducted." Said Annabelle to Sebastian. But before Sebastian answer. There is a phone ringing somewhere.

"Hello, yes sir?" It was Sebastian's phone and it seems was the President that called.

"I'm sorry sir. I don't intend to take this long. But, it was Madame Annabelle that doesn't want to corporate with me. She doesn't want to come with me." Said Sebastian after a long pause maybe because President was talking on the other side.

"Hey..." Madame Annabelle want to protest but Sebastian stop her by giving her the phone.

"I'm sorry Madame, but President want to speaks with you." Said Sebastian in polite. Madame Annabelle take the phone from Sebastian and glare at him too. It makes Sebastian even more awkward, and make Selene again giggle to him.

"Hello..." Said Madame Annabelle in cold voice.

"Ah... Good morning, Annabelle. How are you my comrade?" Said President Takarada cheerfully on the phone.

"I'm fine Takarada. But what of this pick up things all of sudden? Really. I don't need your help here, Takarada. Hizuri already settle up for us everything." Answer Madame Annabelle still with her Russian accents.

"Well, Kuu was ask me to help you and your students while your group is in this country, Annabelle. That because Selene is with you too. Well, something happened and I think we need your help." Said President Takarada seriously now.

"Aw... it feels awkward. The best President in Japan was needed my help." Said Madame Annabelle soundly like this is so funny.

"So, What can I do to help you, Takarada?" Said Madame Annabelle again.

"Why don't you and Selene hurry come here and we talking on my office. I'm waiting, okay? Bye!" Said President and hang up.

"As ussual of Takarada. Always full of demanding." Murmur Madame Annabelle while given back the phone to Sebastian.

"Okay. Take me to him, young man." Urge Madame Annabelle to Sebastian.

_That's it for now... I hope you like it... see you at chapter 5_


	5. Chapter 5

_Ok guy... this is it... chapter 5... enjoy.._

_Disclaimer : I do not own all the skip beat! characters except of the other characters. The all Skip Beat! characters is belong to Sensei Yoshiki Nakamura_

Chapter 5

Inside the LME building, Sebastian take them through the lobby. The divine figure of Selene was attracted all the people in the lobby. No one knows yet that was Kuu Hizuri's daughter because Selene's debut only America and Europe only. The only words in their head was,

'Wow. A new comer?'

'But in what? Model? Act? Sing?'

This is making the crowd murmur to the other unto the other, making a little commotion in LME building. And when the former casts of Dark Moon arrives including Tsuruga Ren and his manager Yashiro, the commotion still up, even make half of the cast and crew dark moon curious, even manager Sawara too.

"What this is all about?" said Ren and looking around.

"Wait here. I will ask someone." said Yashiro, and before Ren stop him, he immediately run to the murmuring groups, in 5 minute he was come back.

"They said there was a new comer pass through the lobby and go to President's office. She was look like a real Angel come from the sky." Said Yashiro

"I see... well let's go back to work, Yashiro. So, what appointment I have for today?" Said Ren in cool expression for he not interesting of any beautiful woman, only his mother and Kyoko Mogami that will get him in interest. He start walks to LME sections.

"Wait... Hey, wait Ren. Are you not curious? Not wanted to know who is she? And why that new comer exclusively take to President's office personally?" Ask Yashiro while trying to catch with Ren. Shortly they arrived at LME sections but still no one there, because Ren always come early than anyone else.

I am not curious, and I don't know who is she either. I think there's no problem of new comer is invited to President's office. Many do thay." Said Ren answering Yashiro's questions with no expression.

"Well, I am, Ren. Very curious. " said Yashiro.

"How beauty is she that can make those people said she was an Angel?" Yashiro murmur while thinking

"You sound like Kijima, Yashiro." Said Ren cynical.

"Kijima! This will make him curious also too, and his expectations to mogami-san will change too. He will absolutely go after the new comer. Wow! You saved by her accidentally, Ren" without resisting of Ren cynical sentence, Yashiri making a decision by himself. His eyes sparkling because of the idea. Ren only glare at him with disbelief looks.

"What you are talking about, Yashiro? Cut it out. We have work to do." Said Ren with an angry sound to make Yashiro discontinued the subject. Seeing Ren doesn't care about everything he said, so Yashiro just bowed his head in despair.

Inside the office of Lori Takarada, Selene and Madame Annabelle finally met with President Takarada. President approach them and hug Selene.

"Wow, you've grown up more angelic than last time I met you, Selene. Ah, no. Kotori Hizuri. 'My little bird' that was Kuu always said to me when he mentioned you in his story." Said President Takarada. Actually Selene has two names. One is Selene given by her mother Juliena Hizuri. The other one is Kotori Hizuri given by her father Kuu Hizuri, because of his japanese blood and it makes Selene half Japanese.

"And you, Annabelle... hmmm... nothing change it seems... as same as our last met. So, what comment should I gave you?" Said President again after he release Selene and faces Madame Annabelle.

"Very funny. As you too Takarada. Always... umm... unique?" In a secs Madame Annabelle quite confused and amaze with the suit that President wore right now. President Takarada's Theme of Today is 'Arabian Night'. So, he wear King of Persia suit.

"So, what this commotion so sudden to make you call me here, Takarada?" ask Madame Annabelle.

"Well, Annabelle. It's because your dear Student here that need our help." answer Lori Takarada.

"Eh? You meant Selene? What's wrong?" ask Madame Annabelle in confused.

"Let's call her Kotori from now on." said President Takarada.

"Her Japanese's name. But nobody knows that name. What this is all about, Selene? I'm starting get an headache right now, please give me an explanation, and no playing around. I promised to your father to take care of you, not letting you to get too tired or you will get sick." Warn Madame Annabelle to Selene.

"Now, now Annabelle, easy. No one will get sick or hurt. I will tell you something. But, promise me, with our friendship to Kuu, never let anyone know about what will I tell now. Because this was a live of an Actor. Do you understand, Annabelle?"

Madame Annabelle nod.

"Okay. Here the story. You know Kuu and Julie had a son, right?"

Once again Madame Annabelle nod and answer,

"Yes, and as long as I knew He has gone for over to 7 years."

It's President Takarada that nod now.

"Yes, and I know where he is. He is here in Japan and work here too as a model and actor." said President Takarada proudly. Madame Annabelle was glare at him in disbelief expression.

"Hahaha. I was always likes your kinda this expression. It's makes your face funny." suddenly President Takarada burst to a loud of laughter, makes Madame Annabelle sullen in her seat.

"Oh come on Annabelle, I was just joking. but, what I tell you before is true. Selene's brother was here and works for me. But, He changed his name and be a different person. What I want to tell you is, Selene wanted to meet him. But, If she meet him secretly like her father when He went to japan last time, it will be a great commotion to all people in Japan and ruined his career. So, I suggested Selene to use her Japanese name but leave the Hizuri's name behind and use Shinigami as her family name and meet him, and tell people she was his sister. That's why I need your help. Because of her changes, you must make a story too, to all of your other students, but never reveal Selene is Kotori and Kotori is Selene. She will perform in your group as Kotori Shinigami." explain Lori Takarada in while he smoking.

"Hmm..." Madame Annabelle was thinking hard.

"I have better idea, Takarada." said Madame Annabelle in sudden.

"What is it?" said President Takarada curious.

"For Selene and Kuon never met again in almost 7 years long, and Selene was different now with when she was a little girl. I think why don't we make story like, let Selene use Kotori Shinigami but do not tell people yet she was Kuon's sister."

"Tsuruga Ren." correct President Takarada.

"Ah yes, Tsuruga Ren's sister. Let test him to recognize Selene first, and let the longing for his sister will make him notice she was his sister. This will better and he will gladly accept Selene as Kotori Shinigami as Tsuruga Ren's sister. He will not refuse Selene." said Madame Annabelle in sure confident.

"You right. But, will he really notice her? Will he know? If it was like you said, because for long time not see, he will not recognize Selene because her different appearance, especially we will turn her to a Japanese teenage girl, Kotori. Will he know Kotori was Selene" ask President Takarada.

"Does he know Selene's Japanese name, Takarada?" Annabelle asked back to President Takarada.

"I don't know. But I think even if he knows, he must be had forgot about it, because he only remembered Selene was his sister's name. Because I always ask him little about his family, if he get lost in mind." said President Takarada. This makes Madame Annabelle nod twice in understanding.

While the two adults is discussing. Selene in silent was playing with Natsuko, the President's Pet snake, and Sebastian without notice what he doing were play as her guardian.

"Okay, I agreed with you!" suddenly President Takarada is shout in happy, making Selene, Sebastian and even Natsuko supprised a bit. Natsuko slide away back to her private room, follow by President's other attendance.

"What ist it?" ask Selene in confused because the supprises

"Well Selene... oh no... your name now will be Kotori Shinigami, my other students in Japan replacing Selene Hizuri that suddenly have to hurried go home because her sickness relapse. This is all I'm gonna tell to the other of my students. Because Takarada will change your appearance with Teenage Japanese Girl, and to everybody you were still my primary performance. Our practice will all held here, and our rehearsal will held here too in the main hall. You will not allow to meet your brother, until he notice you were his sister and exclaimed you were his sister. If one week not enough to make your brother notice you. I will tell Juliena that you had been sign a contract under my surveillance for six until one year with LME production. How is it? Can you do it, Selene?' said Madame Annabelle in demand.

"Mommy will be sad. If I gone that long." said Selene sadly.

"Don't worry, I'll give you much of an off day. That time you can use it to go back to America. I will not push you so hard too because I know your condition." answer President Takarada. He was gone and back again in a secs while Madame Annabelle explaining everything to Selene. He back with bring some papers and a girl with him.

"Selene, This is Miss Jelly Woods. She is the one that will transform you to be Kotori Shinigami. Everytime you in Japan you must always contact her, and if you want to go back to USA, you must contact her too, she will transform you back to normal. And this is your formal contract with LME production, so your mother will have a proof." said President Takarada and giving her the papers to Selene. Selene sign it with her Japanese name, Kotori Shinigami.

_That's it for now... please reviews if you like it or not. Because I want to know where is my false._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat Characters except the other character and I do not own the lyrics of the song in this chapter. All Skip Beat Characters belong to sensei Yoshiki Nakamura and the lyrics of the song is belong to Miss Ayumi Hamasaki.  
_

_Author note: This chapter will be long, because I put the lyrics, and description of The Ballet Groups moves, and use your imagination for it, guys ^_^  
_

Tomorrow morning in LME building once again there was a big commotion in the hall right to the lobby, actually it was just Selene and her friends that practice for their show, but it making a big commotion because they never knew the groups, and it's kinda unique too, a very modern ballet , and one female singer. A very beautiful singer with best voice they ever heard. When they see the singer, they knew it was the Angel they saw yesterday, but without the golden hair but they not care about it. For artist or singer to change her appearance is very common in showbiz. So, today many works delay because they watch Selene and friends practising. When all the LME models, actor, actresses, director arrives they was confused because the crews and staffs were missing. They all watching the Ballet Group practising.

"What this is all about again? Where's everybody?" asked Tsuruga Ren in confused sound, for he saw an empty lobby and some of the people was run around to the right hall.

"Is there something happened in the right hall? It seems everybody goes there, and I think I heard a crowd sound inside the hall. Why don't we go there and take a look?" suggests Kyoko. It seems all former casts of Dark Moon already gathering behind Tsuruga Ren, and they were say yes to Kyoko's suggestions, except for Ren. Because he never likes a delay of work.

"Oh, come on Ren, we go there and see what happened, why that hall attracting our staffs and crews." Pursued Yashiro, and it works, because Ren now start to walks there too, following Kyoko and the other. After they arrived at the front gate of the hall, they all surprised by so many people already, makes they cannot see anything inside, but they can hear the singing, a beautiful voice they ever heard, and many gasping from the audience make them really want to go inside and see who was the singer, and what that makes this people so enthusiastic. But, Kyoko walks to the near people, and ask them what really happen inside. In a minutes, she was back to Ren and the other.

"They said a Ballet students group from Europe or something with a Japanese new comer singer, the Angel they saw yesterday, were practising or something." said Kyoko, makes everybody shocked.

"What?" said Ren, Momosa, and Yashiro. For they shocked, because the singer with amazing voice is a new comer.

"Angel?" said Kijima in passionately whisper, for he always likes beautiful girl, especially a new comer, they still fresh meat for him.

For that reasons, now all of them include Ren, were pushing through the people and get inside, and finally they now can see better, for they now in the head most of the row. Now, they saw the ballet groups, they were face down the floor while the girl in the middle, a very beautiful girl that makes Kijima give a "WoW!". She was sing,

_Itsumo tsuyoi ko da ne tte iware tsuzuketeta {They always told me I was a strong child}_

_(The ballet groups still in their position)_

_Dakara wakaranai furi wo shiteita {So I pretend not to understand}_

_Let's go all of you! {The singer shouts}  
_

_(The ballet groups start moving and starting gathering around Selene, while Selene walks in to the middle)_

_Doushite naiteiru no {Why are you crying?}_

_(The ballet groups following Selene, and make squat position in front of Selene, some standing side by side of Selene. Some of them tilted their head some not, they use mask, a creepy mask)_

_Doushite mayotteru no {Why are you lost?}_

_(The ballet groups still not move from their position)_

_Doushite tachidomaru no {Why did you stop?}_

_Nee oshiete {Hey, tell me}_

_Itsukara otona ni naru {When did I become an adult?}_

_(The ballet groups start moving their head slowly to the left, up,...)_

_Itsumade kodomo de ii no {How long can I stay as a child?}_

_(ballet groups continue moves their head to right...)_

_Doko kara hashitte kite {Where did I come from?}_

_(The ballet groups continue head moving to the front, and stop then making a tilted position)  
_

_Nee dokomade hashiru no {Hey, where should I run to}_

_(The ballet groups still not move from last position)_

_Ibasho ga nakatta mitsukara nakatta {I didn't belong, I couldn't find somewhere to belong}_

_(The ballet groups start move by put off the mask, but in fast put it on again, and make peep)_

_Mirai ni wa kitai dekiru no ka wakarazu ni {I didn't know what to expect from the future}_

_(The ballet groups put off the mask again, and start standing and throw away the mask to any directions)_

_Itsumo tsuyoi koda nette iware tsuzuketeta {They always told me I was a strong child}_

_(The ballet groups were start dancing but in irregular moves, free move)_

_Nakanaide erai ne tte homeraretari shite yo {They praised me for not crying, calling it admirable}  
_

_(The ballet groups still dancing an irregular moves)_

_Sonna kotoba hitotsu mo nozonde nakatta {I never wished for they to say all that}_

_(The ballet groups starting move like they were finds a position, some was behind Selene, and some was in floor sit back on back with the other)_

_Dakara wakaranai furi wo shiteta {So I pretend not to understand}_

_(The ballet groups put up their left hand)_

_*Music*_

_(The ballet groups still one hands up was moving their head based on music)_

_Doushite waratteru no {Why are you laughing?}_

_(The ballet groups that standing were make a moves like they were about to falls down, but in slowly motion)_

_Doushite soba ni iru no {Why are you by my side?}_

_(The ballet group flopped to the floor)_

_Doushite hanareteku no {Why are you leaving?}_

_(The ballet groups standing and move to finding postion, and Selene's eyes met with Ren's eyes, and that make his heart hurt, but he doesn't know why)_

_Nee oshiete {Hey, tell me}_

_(__The ballet groups line up side by side of Selene)_

___Itsukara tsuyokunatta {When I did become strong?}_

___(The ballet groups start moving their hands based on the music, but stiil in standing position)_

___Itsukara yowasa kanjita {When did I start to feel weakness?}_

___Itsumade matte ireba {How long more should I wait?}_

___Wakari aeru hi ga kuru {For the day when we will understand each other}_

___(The ballet groups start moving from line up position)_

___Mou hi ga noboru ne sorosoro ikanakya {The sun already rising, I really need to go}_

___(The ballet groups dancing in running mode like they were chase)_

___Itsumade mo onaji tokoro ni wa irarenai {I can't stay forever in the same place}_

___Hito wo shinjiru koto tte itsuka uragirare {Trusting someone means that you allow them}_

___(The ballet groups back to behind Selene)_

___Hanetsu kerareru koto to onaji to omotteita yo {To someday betray and spurn you, that's what I thought}_

___(The ballet groups was stop moving and put up their hand again but now pointed to left side of them, for their friends were dancing like they were fighting)_

___Ano koro sonna chikara doko ni mo nakatta {At the time, I didn't have that kind of strength}_

___(The ballet groups stop and standing like statue in bend position)_

___Kitto ironna koto shiri sugiteta {Surely, I knew too much about everything}_

___(The ballet groups starting moving and face to the audience)_

___Itsumo tsuyoi ka da ne tte iware tsuzuketeta {They always told me I was a strong child}_

___(The ballet groups start dance but now simultaneously)_

___Nakanaide erai ne tte homeraretari shite ita yo {They praised me for not crying, calling it admirable}_

___Sonna fuu ni mawari ga ieba iu hodo ni {With everyone around me saying these things}_

___Warau koto sae kutsuu ni natteta {Even smilling became painful}_

___Hitorikiri de umarete hitorikiri de ikite yuku {I was born alone, I will go on being alone}_

___(The ballet groups move to another side, and backing Selene and the audience)_

___Kito sonna mainichi ga atarimae to omotteta {I thought that living this way was truly normal}_

___(The ballet groups walking stepping away from Selene)_

___La la la la la la la la la _

___(The ballet group start running like they were chasing, they runs and go to the left corner of the hall, for the dance is over)_

___La la la la la la la la la_

___La... _

___(All then audience giving an applause)_

___Doushite naiteiru no {Why are you crying?}_

___Doushite... {Why...}_

___(Selene was bow)_

___(Author note: Based from Ayumi Hamasaki's 15th Anniversary concert for the song of "Song For XX")_

Another applause. Even Ren and the other. But in inside him, Ren was thinking, it's like the song was judge him. It is him or the girl's life instead, that was his thought.

"Okay. Practice up. get some rest everyone, and very much thank you to all the audience, sorry for taking your time." shout Madame Annabelle

'Eh? Practice?'

'How the real if this was just practice?'

"Amazing'

'Incredible'

This was the audience said while they walks out the hall

"Beautiful" whisper Kijima

They all not notice the singer that still not get up from her bow and seems like hard breathing. For Selene used her energy too much to make the audience happy, she forgot it just a practice. Only Kyoko does.

"Tsuruga-san... there's something wrong with that girl." whisper Kyoko, Tsuruga look to the singer, but suddenly his turn away his face, for his heart hurt when see the girl. But, Kyoko that always care of someone, rush to Selene.

"Are you allright?" said Kyoko when she already beside Selene. Madame Annabelle startled because she expecting the brother that will do that.

"She is. She just need some rest, maybe I push her too much." answer Madame Annabelle for Selene, because Selene still manage her breath. So, she can't answer the questions.

"Do we need to get her to hospital? That guys there will help her." said Kyoko again and pointed to Ren and Yashiro

"No need. I'm okay. I'm okay now." This time it's Selene that answer it, for she can breath easily now.

"Thank you... eh..." said Selene to Kyoko.

"I'm Mogami. Mogami Kyoko. What's yours?" said Kyoko and reach Selene's hands. Selene startled a bit, not because of her hand was hold by Kyoko. But because it's the other Kuon that her father has told her.

"I'm Kotori. Kotori Shinigami. Nice to meet you Kyoko-chan." Said Selene and smile.

Hearing her new friend that very much like an angel called her 'Kyoko-chan' Kyoko made a smile too. But, around her head there's a happy fairy dancing of happiness. Kyoko too feels like in heaven when see Selene's smile.

'If Tsuruga-san has heavenly smile, I think Kotori is the angel smile." Kyoko begins in lalaland.

"Can you get up Kotori-chan?" said Kyoko still in lalaland's smile.

"I'll try." said Selene and trying to get up, but unstable so she was fall again.

"Well, where do you live? I will ask that guys there to take you to your home." said Kyoko again and once again pointed to Ren and Yashiro, while Yashiro is confused, he look at Kyoko's finger to Ren and himself, he just filmed.

"We live in Four Season hotel at Marunouchi for a while, because we're in Tokyo just for our show." again Madame Annabelle answer for Selene's sake, she wants to make Tsuruga Ren take Selene to the hotel, so he can easily notice Selene. Of course actually Madame Annabelle has own bus for the group, giving by President Takarada.

Kyoko rush to where Tsuruga Ren and Yashiro's are.

"Ummm... Tsuruga-san, will you help me, to take Kotori to the hotel? Please?" said Kyoko in begging eyes

"Is there something wrong with her?" ask Yashiro, for he has attracted by her enchantment like Sebastian

"I think yes, she seems has problem with breathing, and the practise were so intense that make her very tired. She even can't stand. I'm afraid she will colapse in road." said Kyoko in worried voice

"Ok. I will take her. Yashiro, take the girls to the lobby, and wait me. I will bring the car to the front door of the building, so the girl don't walk far." said Ren in agreed, and walks away to the parking lot. Yashiro come to Selene.

"Come, Miss... " said Yashiro in asking voice.

"Kotori. Kotori Shinigami." answer Selene.

"Ah... Miss Kotori. Come, we will take you to hotel." Said Yashiro again and lending his hands. Selene takes the hand and stand up. Yashiro lead Selene to the lobby. While Selene beside him, Yashiro's heart was beat more fast, for the girl's fragrance that give Yashiro intoxicated. In five minutes Ren already arrived with his car. Kyoko and Yashiro lead Selene to get in the car. Kyoko with Selene in backseat, while Yashiro go to the front seat beside Ren. Same as Yashiro, Selene's fragrance drifting Ren a bit. But, for Ren it more difference, Ren feels he knows the fragrance but where he doesn't remember it.

"Well, Kotori, that woman in the hall said that you and the groups only in Tokyo to make your show. So, where are you from exact Kotori?" Ask Kyoko

"I'm from Kyoto." Answer Selene

'Daddy's and brother's are actually, for me born in USA.' Said Kotori in her heart.

The answer makes Ren peek to her by the mirror's car. Somehow when he look at Kotori, how she talk, smile, and act, he remembered of someone, but he forget who.

"I also lived there too when I was six years old. Are you born there? Is there any chance you ever met a boy named corn?" Said Kyoko curious.

"Corn? A boy named same as veggies?" Ask Selene, actually she knew who is corn.

"Ah yes, I think you'll don't know him. For he was a Fairy Prince." Said Kyoko in dreaming.

"Fairy Prince?" Ask Selene again, she trying to hold her laugh.

"Yes, he is. As you were more like an Angel or maybe a Fairy princess too?" Said Kyoko with sparkling eyes.

Selene burst in laugh, a graceful laugh that makes Ren even more interested to her, and curiously.

'Someone in my past used to laugh like that. But who?' Again Ren talk in his heart.

And Kyoko was in despairing mode because the laugh, makes Selene hold the laugh again.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kyoko-chan. I don't meant to hurt your feeling. I just fell funny. That's not meant I was making fun with you, but because I was inappropriate for being an angel or Fairy Princess, because I always sick and weak." Said Selene. Once again Ren's eyes and Selene's eyes were met. Ren's heart beat even more faster.

'I really think I knew her before, that statement, I have heard it a long time ago. Who is she exactly.'

"We are here Kotori-sama" said Yashiro, the called of 'sama' for Selene get a glare from Ren.

"Ah yes thank you, Yukihito-san, Tsuruga-san, and Kyoko-chan. Is any chance that you all stop by a while. We have dinner together, because of me you all missed the dinner time. Please?" said Selene invited

"Okay, loved too. I will help you make the dinner. Please come too Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san." said Kyoko pleading to Ren.

"Well, if Ren say yes then I do too." said Yashiro

"I..." Ren doubt, but he wants to ask something to the girl.

"Okay." said Ren

So, they all get in to the hotel, and to Selene's room.

"Please, make yourself at home." said Selene gracious.

The boys were heading to the sofa and watched TV while Kyoko eager to the kitchen and open the refrigerator. While Selene was preparing the dining table.

"Kyoko-chan. Dining table is ready. May I take a bath first?"ask Selene

"Yes, Selene. Go, I will cook the dinner."said Kyoko.

So, Selene moved from the kitchen to the bathroom, inside the powder room, Selene didn't notice, well everyone didn't too, that Ren was chase her in silent. Ren catches Selene's forehand.

"Ouch." said Selene

"Do I know you?" ask Ren in demanding

"Do you?" answer Selene outdare Ren

"My heart said I do, but myself don't. Who are you exactly?" said Ren again

"If you let go off my hand maybe I can answer it Tsuruga-san." answer Selene in pain tone

"Ah, I'm sorry..." said Ren and let go Selene's forehand

"If you want to know who am I, why don't you come to our show this week's saturday night in Yoyogi Park. I will give you the answer." said Selene.

"Why not now? So mysteriously, I really don't like that kind staff." said Ren cold

"You must remembered me by yourself Tsuruga-san. Well, now, will you excuse me?" said Selene and hurried to the bathroom. Ren back to Yashiro that still watching TV.

A few minutes later. Selene was back to the kitchen, and see that all the food is ready.

"Kotori-chan, I make for you a porridge. You must eat it, It can for this night and tommorow morning." said Kyoko.

"Oh, very nice of you Kyoko-chan, thank you very much." said Selene in gracious.

"And I think it's time to serve the dinner, because it ready." said Kyoko and bring the food. Selene too take the food and bring them to the boys

"Sorry for troubling you both Kyoko-chan, Kotori-sama." said Yashiro.

So, they were have dinner together, for Selene it was very good. Now, she knows what her father means about the ability of Kyoko.

"You must eat, Tsuruga-san. For our host sake." said Kyoko-chan suddenly, because she saw Tsuruga Ren doesn't touch the food. For Ren was thinking and remembering of who is this Kotori Shinigami. Selene looks to them both, and her heart full of joy, for she saw a love beam between them.

After dinner Kyoko, Selene, and Yashiro was talked each other. But, Ren choose silence. Before midnight comes, they were say goodbye to Selene

"Thank you for your hospitality Kotori-sama, but it's late, and I think it's time to us to go home." said Yashiro in polite and become Kyoko and Ren's spokeperson.

"Yes, Yukihito-san, I know." said Selene.

"Call me Yashiro, Kotori-sama." said Yashiro, his face is redder, makes Ren glare in disbelief expressions

Meanwhile in another room, Madame Annabelle get a scold from President Takarada by phone,

"You want me to get broke, Annabelle?"

"Eh? Why do you said that, Takarada?" ask Madame Annabelle in confused.

"Why you make our crews and staffs missing in their workplace this morning? All works delayed!" shout President Takarada

"Oh, about that. I'm so sorry Takarada. I'm not meant to make that commotion." said Annabelle, but holding the amused

"Don't ever do that again. or I will make you and your students even cannot makes any shows in Japan." said President Takarada

"Okay, Takarada. I promise." said Madame Annabelle.

So, that's it. By tommorow morning, The right hall is closed for outsider, even there is two guards in front of the barrier, even there is a sign post:

_Announcement_

_We apologized for the inconvenience, the road to the left hall temporarily closed until this Saturday._

_Those who wants to watch our show, can watch it in Yoyogi Park on Saturday at 19.00 O'clock._

_The ticket already available on LME's front office_

_ Thanks and regards,_

_ Madame Annabelle_

For the former casts of Dark moon, Director Ogata, Manager Sawara, Manager Nakazawa, and all LME member were get a free ticket from President Takarada:

_V.I.P Ticket_

_YOYOGI PARK at_

_Saturday at 19.0 P.M_

_Presents_

_Madame Annabelle Jowston Ballet Students and_

_Kotori Shinigami as a singer_

_Plus Special Guests:_

_Vie Ghoul_

Kyoko's eyes were wider in fear when she saw the special guests, but she couraging herself, because she already promised to Kotori to come. As for Tsuruga Ren, he think he know that Madame Annabelle Jowston, but once again he forgot where. When he get up her head from the ticket, he saw Kyoko that had fears expressions while read the ticket. They are bot at LME section room.

"Don't worry, Mogami-san, we will go together." Said Ren softly. Kyoko put her heads up and look to Ren, she knew she willl save if Tsuruga Ren with her, so Kyoko is smilling.

"We all go together, Mogami-san." said Yashiro. There was Kijima, Momose, Iizuka, even Director Ogata.

"You all invited?" ask Tsuruga Ren.

"Yes, we got the ticket too from President." said Director Ogata.

"But, why Vie Ghoul? Why not LME's band Bridge Rock?" ask Kijima curiously

"Maybe only them that want to perform with unpopular new comer." said Mrs. Iizuka that always cynica, and despise anyone.

"Well, we see later on saturday how is it." said Kijima for he wants to see the Angel again

"I agreed. Because I was curious too. Why is President wants me to see. It must be something up to." said Director Ogata

But, Ren has his own mind,

'Why I want see that girl again? What this longing feelings for her? Who is she? Why I missed her so much? I must try to find out who is she. But, I want to see her first." said Tsuruga Ren in his heart, and decided by tommorow, he will find information about that girl.

_Okay... end of chapter 6... please reviews if you likes it or not. Thank you for my readers. Love you._


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat Characters except the other character and I do not own the lyrics of the song in this chapter. All Skip Beat Characters belong to sensei Yoshiki Nakamura and the lyrics of the song is belong to Miss Ayumi Hamasaki, Mattel Inc, Helloween, The Rasmus and Anette Olzon_

_Author note: This chapter will be much longer, because I put the many lyrics, but description of ballet groups is less, because someone said it's hard to read. So I'll just put some clue to make you search on searching media on internet. Lyrics will be write only for Duets and song of Ending Encore, because the ending is important.  
_

Chapter 7

By tomorrow morning as his promised, Ren was trying to find out who Kotori Shinigami is. He at first go to Manager Nakazawa for he was Manager of singing section.

"Well, if you ask me who is she, so do I." said Nakazawa.

"But she was a singer, you must be know her background." said Ren no giving up

"Well, Tsuruga, It's President Takarada that told me to take her in singing section." said Nakazawa

"President?" asked Ren

"Yes, our President." answer Nakazawa

From that answer, as soon as possible Ren rushing to President's office. Once he get there, he popped all the questions in his heart to President.

"Who is this girl? What are you up to?" bursts Ren in anger

"Easy, Tsuruga-sama." said Sebastian try to calming Ren

"You know her better than I am, Tsuruga Ren." answer President Takarada.

"My heart said I knew her, but I can't remember who is she." said Ren in desperate voice.

"You must found out it yourself, Ren. Why don't you come to her show at Saturday. She said she has a song to sing for you, to help you remembered her." said President Takarada in calm voices.

"Arrgghh... okay... okay! She said that and now you too. Okay, fine! I will come to the show." said Ren, and rush go out from President's office, and slam the door.

"Argh... cut! ... cut!" said the magazine's director that manager the photo section for Ren today.

"Your expressions is troublesome, Tsuruga. Please support us. Don't make that expressions again. It's looks like you want to kill my readers. Roll back the photo and redo this section." said the director again. So, Ren redo his photo sections.

"What's the matter with you, Ren?" asked Yashiro after the photo's sections over.

"I don't know either, Yashiro. My minds is full of questions of that girl." answer Ren in desperate, for he never failed photo's sections before.

"That girl? Mogami-san? What happened?" ask Yashiro worried

"No. Not Mogami-san, Yashiro. That girl, the new comer singer." answer Ren in desperate voice.

"Kotori-sama? What's wrong with her?" said Yashiro, but suddenly he just like found something nasty and look underrated Ren.

"Oh my God, Ren. Don't tell me you... arggh... really, I was underestimating you now. You told me to cut it out. But, see you now. You thinking about her all day." Ren's eyes wider in disbelief expression by Yashiro statement.

"What about Mogami-san, Ren? Are you give up at her, or now your intention is like Kijima, always chasing a new comer." said Yashiro in disgust look.

"Stop it Yashiro!"

"Don't railed again things that you really don't know the intricacies." said Tsuruga Ren cold.

"I just wanted to know who is she, that's all, nothing more." said Tsuruga Ren again.

"Yeah. Okay..." said Yashiro rolling his eyes in disbelief

No answer from Ren. For he was focus on driving the car, and to that girl's eyes, lips, smiles, and fragrance, that still there because that night he drove her to hotel. But, in a minutes he quickly set the heart and minds.

'What was I thinking? Why this girls is like demons that seized my mind with her image?" asked Ren to himself in his heart, and he back in desperate mode.

The day was flew quickly, for the day of the show is tomorrow. The rehearsal was on the main hall, but it's closed for outsider. Still everybody is curious for they saw Bridge Rocks and Ruriko Matsunai were get in to the hall. They both allowed to get in.

"Hey, I saw Bridge Rock's personnel were allowed to get in." somebody said

"Yes, and I saw Ruriko Matsunai too. She get to that Main Hall." another said

That making a rumor in all department of LME Building, that the new comer is very amateur that need to be teach by a professional. But that not making them don't want to go to the show. They still curious of the girl abilities. Because, when they saw the practice that day, the girl is perfect.

Then the day of the show is arrives. But, there's no one in the every hall, because the show is at Yoyogi Park. All staff and crew that Madame Annabelle brought was gone too. Because they were setting up Yoyogi Park for the show.

All of them that get V.I.P ticket from President were gathering at Love Me Section. They are waiting for President Takarada. When President arrives everybody shock because he wear some kind of dark lord image.

"Okay, everybody let's go rock!" shout President and he go out. In front door there waiting a bus, an exclusive bus.

"Feels like we are going to school." said Yashiro, Ren smiles, the others laugh.

"V.I.P... Are we gonna get a comfy seat? For considered it was outdoor." asked Momosa

"Don't worry, Momosa. I already sets my staff there to sets everything to make us comfortable." answer President Takarada.

"This V.I.P things... I think it was your idea in the first time right President?" said Tsuruga Ren.

President Takarada smiles widely, makes the other except Ren giving a "oooohh" for understading the situation now

"Wow. For new comer that get many effort from President Takarada, she must be good." said Kijima.

"It's not the new comer that makes President Takarada help them. It's that Madame Annabelle Jowston, a very popular Ballerina from Russia. The owner of Jowston Education Centre in America and some ballet school in her origin country, the Jowston Education Centre is an exclusive popular school for ballet, modern dance, etiquette and sing. Many dancers, singer and models is in top ranked is from Jowston Education Centre. She was President Takarada's close friends." explain Director Hiroaki Ogata.

"Wow. Director Ogata, you know everything about her. Cool" said everybody

"Well, actually I was registered there by Father. But, I refused." said Ogata.

"That's why I knew her name somewhere. She was Daddy's friend too." whisper Ren

"Did you said something, Tsuruga?" ask Yashiro

"Ah.. no.. I'm talking to myself." answer Tsuruga Ren with wide smile, fake smile that usually he use if covered something.

It's need abot thirty minutes to LME building to the Yoyogi Park. For the traffic has been clear by President Takarada's request.

"Wow!" said all of them, for the concert places were amazing. They made some big tent surrounding the park, including the lake. The stage is on top of the lake in the middle. They are using some strong glass and we can see the water that flow under it, with some specials lamp that make the stage even more wonderful. The stage shape was like a cross shape, with the end of the cross is another stage that can move, it's rounded. On top the round stage there is also a circle display. It can move up and down too. The audiences seat were on the ground, it's not far though, and there also LED displays on both side of audience's seat. As for V.I.P seats, it placed near the rounded stage. Not to far, but not to close either. It is on top of the water too. Supported by a glass too like the stage.

"We are not gonna fall, right?" said Momosa frighten

"Don't worry, Momosa. Even if you hit this glass with big hammer, it will not gonna break, unles you hit it by hot steel." said President Takarada

"Wow, cool" said Momosa whistling in impressed

"This place is amazing. I think it's was your idea, right President?" ask director Ogata

"Yups." answer President

"So, why you want me to see this show? It's not relevant with my area. it's Nakazawa area." said Director Ogata again, for he intends to ask this while there is opportunities.

"Well, nothing special in it. Just want you to see the girl. Maybe you'll get interest to girl after see her. She's cute, you know." said President Takarada in cool expression

"What?" four of them, Ren, Director Ogata, Kijima and Yashiro shouts at the same time.

"Are you trying to match me with her, President?" ask Director Ogata not willingly, at the same time Ren was glaring President with anger while Yashiro and Kijima glare with jealously to Director Ogata

"Well, just a suggestion. But, it's funny to see how that girl has stolen the hearts of four bachelors. Pfftt"said President Takarada while he hold his laugh. And before Ren, Director Ogata, Yashiro and Kijima made a protest again, he said,

"Ssstt... the show is gonna start. Watch it carefully Ren, for your answer is in this show. Watch the girl carefully, Ogata, for your mate is in this show too." said President Takarada in smilling. Director Ogata and Ren was gonna start shouting President but The stage lamp is on, and their lamp is off. An applause was started when in the stage appear the singer Kotori Shinigami from below, she used some lift from downstage. She wear a gown, a simple wedding gown with floral accents, in her hand it was a flower bouquet that chain with white ribbon to her gown, she was so beautiful, that make Director Ogata's jaw wider, President Takarada was smilling when he see that. There are four Ballerinas too, standing side by side of Kotori, they also had the flower bouquets on their hands each, the flower bouquet was chain each other with ribbon. It's first song, titled "Maria" the name of President Takarada's granddaughter, for she was one of the ballerinas.

_(Author's Clue: This song and ballet dance was from and I want it look exactly like Ms. Ayumi Hamasaki's 15th anniversary concert, for the title "M")_

When the first song finish, the ballerinas including Maria and Kotori were throw the flower bouquet to the V.I.P audience. Kotori's flower accidentally goes to Director Ogata, makes his face blush, and Maria's flower is goes to Ren, for she was aimed him in the first place. The stage lamp is off in a minutes. When it back on, Kotori was standing there again, but her clothes has changed to the common pop singer suits. She will sing the second songs in solo without the ballet groups.

_(Author's Clue: The second song is from soundtrack of Barbie Princess and The Popstar, title "Here I Am")_

The second song finished, the stage's lamp off again, but in a minutes the headlights was highlight on two places only. One for Kotori that stand on the left side of the main stage. The other one for Ruriko that stand on the right of the main stage. They are doing a duets.

_[Ruriko] It's so rare to find a friend like you_

_[Kotori] Somehow when you're around the sky is always blue_

_[Ruriko] The way we talk, the things you say, the way you make it all okay_

_[Kotori] And how you know, all of my jokes, but you laugh anyway_

_[Both] If I could wish for one thing, I take the smile that you bring. Wherever you go in this world I'll come along. Together we dream the same dream. Forever I'm here for you, you're here for me Oh ooh Oh two voices, one song {Kotori and Ruriko together walk to the rounded stage}_

_[Kotori] Now everyday is something new_

_[Both] And any path we take, I'm looking forward too. The way we try and never quit. The way that all the pieces fit. The way we know the parts by heart and sing out loud_

___[Both] If I could wish for one thing, I take the smile that you bring. Wherever you go in this world I'll come along. Together we dream the same dream. Forever I'm here for you, you're here for me Oh ooh Oh two voices, one song_

___[Both] And anywhere you are, you know I'll be around. And when you call my name, I'll listen for the sound_

_____[Kotori] If I could wish for one thing, I take the smile that you bring.  
_

_____[Ruriko] Wherever you go in this world, I'll come along_

_____[Both] Together we dream the same dream. Forever I'm here for you, you're here for me. Oh Ooh Oh two voices, one song_

_______[Both] If I could wish for one thing, I take the smile that you bring. With you by my side I can't go wrong. Now I have all that I need. And the sweetest sound will always be Oh ooh Oh two voices, one song. ________Oh ooh Oh two voices, one song_. _______Oh ooh Oh two voices, one song_  


_______(Author's Clue: The song is from Barbie in The Diamond Castle, title is "Two Voices, One Song")_

The third song finished the stage's lamp is once again off. The audience start murmuring each other

"Oh, Ruriko-sama is called to be duet with her."

"Yes, and she's good too. She can blend with Ruriko-sama's voice."

"Words from that songs is like my promises to... Selene?" said Tsuruga Ren in his mind that remembering something, and he look up to the stage, wanting to find another clue from the girl.

The stage's lamp is back on, but in the headlights only highlights one place on the right of the main stage, It's Rheino, Vie Ghoul's vocalist. He wearing as ussual a black suits that match with the light that highlight him that was blue light, making a dark aura surrounding him.

_[Rheino] She was like April sky, sunrise in her eyes. Child of light, shining star, fire in her heart. Brightest day, melting snow, breaking through the chill. October and April_

_{One __headlight now is on. It's on Kotori's side, the left side of the main stage, she wear a fair white gown makes she much more beautiful and very much like an angel without wings. The light on her is pure white light} _

_[Kotori] He was like frozen sky, in October night. Darkest cloud in the storm. Raining from his heart. Coldest snow, deepest blue, tearing down this spring. October an April_

_{The light both now was following the singer, while Rheino and Kotori is walking to the rounded stage. The white and blue light were still highlight the singers. When they reached the middle of the stage, Rheino reachs Kotori's hands, Kotori get startled a bit, because of Rheino's act that different from the rehearsal. But, Kotori set aside her worries for they are in the show. She maybe a new comer in sing, but she was professional with stage because of her ballet's career in all Eroupe and America}_

_[Both] Like hate and love, world's apart. This fatal love was like poison right from the start. Like light and dark, world's apart. This fatal love was like poison right from the start_

_[Rheino] We were like loaded guns, sacrifice our lives. {He still holds Kotori's hands and he look softly to Kotori}  
_

_[Kotori] We were like love undone, craving to entwine. {She don't know how to act to Rheino's act, so she just follow the stream that Rheino has made}  
_

_[Both] Fatal torch, final thrill. Love was bound to kill. October and april. Like hate and love, world's apart. This fatal love was like poison right from the start. Like light and dark, world's apart. This fatal love was like poison right from the start. Hate and love, world's apart. This fatal love was like poison right from the start. __Light and dark, world's apart. This fatal love was like poison right from the start. October and april {Rheino move forward slowly, their face was close enough, Rheino bow his head} __October and april. October and April {__Rheino lowering his head more closely to Kotori's, they almost to be kissing. Kotori's eyes wider in fear when Rheino is close to kiss her lips.}  
_

The stage's light is off. The lift on the rounded stage was going down, bringing Rheino and Kotori, Rheino still in position of want to kiss Kotori's lips, but Kotori manage her courage and push Rheino and runs to her change room, while Rheino is laughing out loud

_{__Author's Clue: the song is from October and April by The Rasmus and Annette Olzon_

On the stage now is performing the ballet groups, the plays the story of the lost princess of Russian on Russian revolution on 1918, Anastasia.

_{The story is: Discovered as an amnesiac in a Berlin asylum by former Cossack 'prince' turned-taxi-driver Bounine, Anya is swept into a scheme to exploit the 'heritage' of 10 million pounds being held in trust for any surviving heirs of the Romanoff dynasty. As the conspiracy prospers, Anya is coached to success but for one last test: the Imperial Grand Empress is alive and her acceptance is essential. In a famous 'recognition scene' of breathless suspense, Anya meets her grandmother and must convince the dowager that she is the long-lost Royal Princess Anastasia. The ballet groups all wear classic clothes of russian}_

On the backstage there is Kotori that wait for her turn, she wear a brown winter robe. Her hair were tied in a bun on the back, presenting the pure herself that still immaculate, she still trying to manage her breath and her heart beat that beat more faster than ussual because of Rheino's done on the stage.

"Are you okay, Kotori-san? Are you sure wants to go on the show? We can cancel your turn though until you get better." said Manager Nakazawa

"She is fine. Just please don't do reckless things again that will makes her heart will beat faster." shout Madame Annabelle and glare to Rheino. Rheino just give a smile,

"Interesting doll... " Whisper Rheino and get an angry glare from Madame Annabelle.

"Kotori-san, It's your turn now." said Stage Director

Kotori take a deep breath and then release it. She go to the lift of the rounded stage. The lift bringing her up. She will perform solo again. She wear a brown winter robe, and her hair is tied up in a bun. She was her pure self, with that appearence.

_{Author's Clue: The fifth song and appearance is based on Ayumi Hamasaki's Live Concert with the title "Love~Destiny"}_

Meantime on the V.I.P seats. Ren that saw Kotori now have a vague feeling about Kotori, the attitude and style was similar with Selene his sister. He knows from the bottom of his heart, that she was Selene, but still deny it in his heart.

The fifth song is ended, but Kotori stay on the stage, she just walks to the center of stage. The Bridge Rock bands was appear from the left main stage. One of them bring kettledrum for the next song. They are joined in Kotori's side. Yuusei Ishibashi, the one that bring kettledrum was playing a happy tune, accompanied by the musicians.

_[Kotori &Shinichi] People are in big confusion, they don't like their constitutions. Every day they draw conclusions and they're still prepared for war. Some can say what's ineffective, some make up themselves attractive. Build up things they call protective, well your life seems quite bizarre. In the sky a mighty eagle doesn't care 'bout what's illegal_

_[Kotori & Bridge Rocks] Eagle fly free, let people see, just make it your own way. Leave time behind, follow the sign. Together we'll fly someday._

_[Kotori & Hikaru] Hey we think so supersonic and we make our bombs atomic, or better quite neutronic and the poor don't see a dime. Nowadays the air's polluted, ancient people persecuted. That's what mankind contributed, to create better time._

_[Kotori & Bridge Rocks] Eagle fly free, let people see, just make it your own way. Leave time behind, follow the sign. Together we'll fly someday_

_{Yuusei play again his kettledrum along with the other drumband and pianist. At the same time Shinichi is whisper to Kotori, "I'll definitely fly if you smile" and that makes Kotori laugh}_

_[Kotori and Bridge Rocks] Eagle fly free, let people see, just make it your own way. Leave time behind, follow the sign. Together we'll fly someday._

_[Kotori] Oh... Oh Eagle fly free_

_[Kotori & Shinichi] Let people see, just make it your own way. Leave time behind follow the sign. Together we'll fly someday_

The sixth song ended, but the stage's light was not off, just changing to blue light. Kotori and Bridge Rocks in shadow were running, Kotori to the backstage and prepared for the next appearance, while Bridge Rocks to the left back side of main stage.

_{The ballet groups is come in from right and left the main stage, they still wear the last performance costumes. The Russians. When the music start, they all go to the center of the main stage, they make line up position, and they moving their left hand up and down in slow simultaneously one by one, and do the same with the right hands. If we see from the front, it's like see one person with many hands moving. Then they do both hands the same movements. After the last person do it, one by one two of them split up into left and right, with the hands moves up and stop in the middle presenting another two persons behind them, they do this still in simultaneously, until the last two person on the very back they are squat while hands presenting behind them, that was Kotori who rides the lift chair. It lifting up to the top, while Kotori smile with her left hand open to greet the audience, she wear a russian royal modern dress, a dress with mini skirt._

_Suki na mono dake wo erandeku no ga (Choosing only things which we like)_

_{The ballet groups stands up and slowly walks back to the backstage}_

_Musekinin datte wake ja nai (Does not make us irresponsible)_

_Suki na mono sae mo mitsukerarezu ni (If we are unable to find things which we like)_

_Sekinin nante tori you mo nai (There is no need to take responsibility)_

_Seou kakugo no bun dake (We hold the possibility of)_

_Kanousei wo te ni __{Kotori's left hand lift to greet the audience_} shiteru (Shouldering the burden of resolution)

_{Kotori smile and hands up of her head}_

_Iranai mono nara sono doujoushin (With regards to things we don't need) {Kotori's flying seat was moves forward}_

_Marude yaku ni mo tatanai ne (It is useless to feel compassion) {Vie ghoul and Ruriko come in from the backstage, while Bridge Rocks was walking foward, they follows Kotori's direction, the rounded stage}_

_[Kotori, Rheino, Ruriko, and Bridge Rocks] Daiji na mono nara soko ni kanarazu. Itami tomonau hazu da yo ne (With regards to things which are precious. They definitely come together with pain)_

_[Kotori] Hitori bocchi de kanjiru kodoku yori. Futari de itemo kanjiru kodoku no hou ga. Tsurai koto no you ni (The loneliness one feels when one is alone. Is not as painful as the loneliness one still feels. When one is with another)_

_{The lift chair turn down, Kotori get help from Shinichi and Yuusei while get off from the lift chair}_

_Eh hey hey hey... Dasuku! Hah! Hah Hah {Kotori shouts to Vie Ghoul's guitarist, for he will show his skill}_

_Ah! Ah! Ah! Hey Everyone! {Kotori still shouts, inviting the audience to shout with her}_

_Ah! Ah! Louder! Ah! Ah! Ah! {Ruriko, Rheino, Shinichi, Yuusei, and Hikaru is shouts together too now, all of them lift hands up and punching the air, like someone when giving in a spirit}_

_[All] Donnani kodoku ga otozureyou to. Donna itami wo ukeyou to. (No matter how much loneliness falls upon us. No matter how much pain we have to take)_

_Kankaku dake wa tozashicha ikenai (We must not shut down our senses) {Kotori hugs Dasuku shoulders, and makes Dasuku's get a shocked a while}_

_Tatoe kotoba wo nakushitemo (Even if we lose our words)_

_[Kotori] Ikura doudemo ii nante itta tte (No matter how many times we say that we don't care)_

_Michi ni tsumazukeba ryoute tsuiteru mamotteru (If we stumble on our paths, we will protect each other with both hands)_

_Sonna mono dakara (That's how it is)_

_{Kotori, Vie Ghoul, Bridge Rocks now standing on a circle according to the rounded stage, each edge each person}_

_{They all lifting their little finger upward} [Kotori] Ah- Yubikiri wo shita ano hi no yakusoku wa (Ah- The promise we made that day through our pinky fingers)_

_Hitori ja mamori you ga nai (Is meaningless if I keep it alone) {The rounded stage's lift were going up while the circle display on above them slowly going down, while they fingers too slowy go down too. The rounded stage's lift were stop, but the circle display keep going down, covering Kotori and the others}_

_Ah- Katari akashita itsuka no yume datte (Ah- The faraway dream we talked through the night about)_

_{The circle display still moving down, and go to under the rounded stage, Kotori and the others can be seen again}_

_Hitori ja kanae you mo nai (Is meaningless If I fulfill it alone) {The rounded stage were spin slowly}  
_

_Dare ni mo ienai dareka ni iitai (I can't say this to anyone, but I want to say it to someone) {Kotori sing with happily expressions, while the others were dance freely on the stage, and greet the audience}_

_Ano hito ga dare yori taisetsu tte (That person is more important to me than anyone else) {Kotori's finger is pointing to the audience, she pointed to Tsuruga Ren, but disguise it with rotating the finger}_

_Okay, let's go Yoyogi! Ah! Ah! Ah! {Once again Kotori shouts inviting the audience to cheers up with theem. The others shouts too. The Ballet groups is back on the stage. The boys use hat with feather, while the girls had a fan. The boys spin with both hands hold the edge of the hat, the girls spin with lift the edge of dress. They make a position group by three group}_

_Sou da ne bokura atarashii jidai wo (That's right, it was something like a miracle) {The ballet groups moving a pantomime movements}_

_Mukaeta mitai de kiseki teki kamo ne (How we welcomed this new age) {The ballet groups split up with open hands widely}_

_Nidoto wa chotto ajiwaenai yo ne (We won't be able to taste it ever again) {The ballet groups girl pointing with fan, and the boys pointing by finger}_

_Mou ichido (So remember) {The ballet groups boy spin the edge of their hat}_

_Omoidashite (Once more) {Ruriko, Rheino and Bridge Rocks start sing with Kotori, while the ballet groups were dancing forward, back, and spinning movement. The circle display is move too, it's going up back}_

_[All] Konna toki ni umaretsuita yo (We were born into such an area) {The ballet groups were dance, the boys using their hat up and down, slide and spin, the girls using their fan with same movement.}_

_Dakedo nantoka susunde tte (But we somehow progressed) {The ballet groups still doing the last movement}_

_Dakara nantoka koko ni tatte (So we are somehow standing here)_

_Bokura wa kyou wo okutteru (And sending out today)_

_Come on! {Kotori smile and make a punch in the air to give the spirit to audience, the others too do the punch, while the ballet groups claps their hands upward}_

_wow yeah wow yeah {Again!} wow yeah (yeyeyeeeaah! {Kotori}) {The ballet groups were dancing a slide left and right while hands touch the edge of the hat, while the girls using their fan swinging}_

_Konna hishi ni umaretsuita yo (We were born onto such a star)_

_Nandaka totemo ureshikute (We were somehow really happy)_

_Nandaka totemo setsunakute (We were somehow really sad)_

_Ookina koe de naki nagara (And we cried in loud voices)_

_Everyone! {The ballet groups clapping their hands upward and stop dancing, while Kotori and the others once again making a movement punch in the air}_

_wow yeah wow yeah {again} wow wow yeah_

_Hu... hey hey hey... ah! ah! ah!... Girls! {Kotori were spark the ballet groups girls, while they are dancing using their fan, side, slide, spin, swing}_

_Ok, come on guys! {The ballet groups girl stop dance and face to the left stage and with fan they're pointing front, for there was the ballet boys that dance using their hat, and Dasuku were playing his guitar, the boys step forward and back, hat move forward and back, spinning and swing}_

_Ok everyone! {Kotori was in the middle by the ballet groups, while they still dance their last movement but now boys and girls do simultaneously}_

_Konna toki ni umaretsuita yo (I was born into such an era) {The ballet dancers stop moving and clapping their hand above their head}  
_

_Dakedo kimi ni deaeta yo (But I got to meet you)_

_{The audience repeat the two lyrics}_

_Louder!_

_Konna toki ni umaretsuita yo (I was born into such an era) {The ballet dancers still clapping their hands above}  
_

___Dakedo kimi ni deaeta yo (But I got to meet you)_

___{Once again the audience repeat the songs}_

___You all great! {The ballet groups move their hands to the front, and swing 360' degrees, and do the move} _

___Kono hoshi ni umaretsuta hi (The day when we were born onto this star) {T____he ballets dancer boys holds their edge of hat and dance, swing, spin, little kick, and moving their hat front and back their chest, while the girls using fan do the swing, spin and kick}_

_______Kitto nandaka ureshikute (We must have been somewhat happy)_

_______Kitto nandaka setsunakute (We must have been somewhat sad)_

_______Bokura wa naiteitan da (And so we cried)_

_______Come on! {The ballet groups swing and stop, their hand clapping in front of the chest}_

_______wow yeah wow {Again!} yeah wow wow yeah {The ballet dancer and Kotori makes a punching air again to spiriting the audience to sing along}_

_______Konna toki ni umaretsuita yo (We were born into such an era) {The ballet dancer make the last move once again}  
_

_______Dakedo nantoka susunde tte (But we somehow progressed)_

_______Dakara nantoka koko ni tatte (So we are somehow standing here)_

_______Bokura wa kyou wo okutteru (And sending out today)_

_______Come On! {The ballet groups start dance and clapping their hands above them}_

_______wow yeah wow yeah wow wow yeah {The ballet groups and Kotori made a punching move again}_

_______{The ballet group kick the hands left, right, left and up. The music change and the ballet groups waving their hand above their heads}_

_______La la la La la la_

_______{Kotori too waving wide her hand up and down}_

_______Doko ni mo nai basho de (At the place which does not exist)_

_______Watashi wa watashi no mama de tatteru yo (I stand as myself) {The ballet groups still waving their hands up, but now the feet moving front and back in four beat tone}_

_______Nee kimi wa kimi no mama de ite ne (Hey, please stay as yourself too) {The ballet groups now dancing twist move, and window cleaning pantomime. Ruriko, Rheino and Bridge Rock back to the stage sing with Kotori. In the meantime Tsuruga Ren, is react with the song, his eyes wider because he sure now, that girl is Selene}_

_______Sono mama no kimi de ite hoshii (I wish for you to stay the way you are now) {The ballet groups move their hand up and down, and switch with the other hand with same move, make a swing, and hands in front, and swing again. Meantime in the V.I.P seat, Tsuruga Ren stands up, his eyes shine near of tears glare to Kotori, Kotori see it but keep on her sing.}  
_

_______Again!_

_______La la la La la la {The ballet groups stop dancing again and waving their both hands up their head}_

_______Doko ni mo nai basho de (At the place which does not exist)_

_______Watashi wa watashi no mama de tatteru yo (I stand as myself)_

_______Nee kimi wa kimi no mama de ite ne (Hey, please stay as yourself too) {The ballet dancer do the twist move again and the window cleaning move again}_

_______Itsumademo kimi de ite hoshii (I wish for you to stay as yourself forever) {The ballet groups move their hands up and down twice, and swing with the boys hold their edge hat. There's a pause a minutes from Kotori, and the ballet groups clapping their hands and walking split up, they make two groups in right and left}_

_______Hu.. huhu... Hu.. Huhu... {Ruriko and Rheino is join with Kotori in the middle of main stage}_

_______{Ruriko, Kotori and Rheino their doing the solo battle chorus. The ballet dance move again in their place. They do the last move}  
_

_______Yeah! {Ruriko and Rheino split up, and the ballet groups back again in their position while the hands waving upward}  
_

_______{Ruriko and Rheino back to Kotori and doing the ending chorus together. The ballet groups start dancing the twist and window cleaning, and making the closing dance, while Kotori is doing the enclosure}_

_______{Author's Clue: The ballet moves and singers are based on Ayumi Hamasaki's 15th anniversary concert for title "Surreal~Evolution"}_

The song is ended but, Kotori and the others still on the stage, for they will be sing the ending song. At the end of the last song, they all doing the thank you enclosure, and the curtains is slowly closing.

_{Author's Clu__e: I'm not giving the description and lyrics for the last song, because it will very long, and I don't want to make you all my dear readers get bored. But it much same as Ayumi hamasaki's 15th anniversary concert for title "Voyage"}_

The applause from audience is so grand, when the curtains is closed. The V.I.P audience even gives a standing applause. Some of regular audience throwing the flower to the stage. But, someone missing on the V.I.P. The chair that named "Tsuruga Ren" were empty. Where is he anyway? The answer is, he has disappear by the time the curtain closed. He going to the backstage. No one notice it, only Yashiro, his loyal manager and President Takarada, that follow him after they knew Tsuruga is missing in his seat.

_What happen next? Well, see it on chapter 8... see you there. Please reviews my dear readers and thank you very much. Love you all!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry for long update... very busy weeks...  
_

_Disclaimer : I do not own all the skip beat! characters except of the other characters. The all Skip Beat! characters is belong to Sensei Yoshiki Nakamura_

Chapter 8

In the back stage there is a little uproar, because of Kotori (Selene) that get her sickness relapse at the stage on the end of final song. Now everyone is worrying her. The Bridge Rocks band, Ruriko, Manager Nakazawa, The ballet groups, Madame Annabelle even Vie Ghoul is worrying her.

"Are you allright Miss Kotori? Do we need to get her to hospital, Madame Annabelle?' said Manager Nakazawa in worried

"Definitely! I will call an ambulance to take her, because I can't take her. My students needs the car to go back to the hotel and resting." said Madame Annabelle in sure.

"I'm okay Madame, Manager Nakazawa. There's no need to go to hospital." said Kotori weak, but she smilling

"No. You're not okay and don't defy me anymore. You must go to the hospital or I will call your mom right now." said Madame Annabelle in demanding.

"She is right, angel. You must go to the hospital. I saw you endure a great pain up there on the stage before the farewell enclosure." said Shinichi Ishibashi. He accidentally called her Angel,because he likes her very much. Loves in the first sight.

"I will take her!" shout a voice of a man behind the crowd. It was Rheino Vie Ghoul, made everyone there shocked, especially other band's member. Because Rheino never interested with woman that normal, plain and boring, that was Rheino's words for a girl that normal like even she is very beautiful. Rheino likes woman that have dark auras, and Kotori doesn't have dark aura. Her aura almost pure like an angel.

"Better it's me that bring Miss Kotori to the hospital than this vampire-male alikes. He will suck up Miss Kotori's purity, like he nearly do at the stage." said Hikaru Ishibashi. Rheino not answering or argue with Hikaru's words. Rheino just stand there, waiting for Kotori takes his helping hand. But, Kotori just look to the hands and do nothing. A very long pause before Rheino's friends pull him.

"What was your thinking, Rheino? What's the matter with you?" ask Miroku

"Yes Rheino. She definitely not your type of girl. She plain and boring like other woman, only she is very much pretty." said Dasuku

"Don't you see? Her aura is pure and saint, it's pull mine to her. Like a nymph pull a man to loves her. I can't do anything about it." said Rheino.

"Err... Well, better I call LME staff to immediately bring Miss Kotori to the hospital before some insane man proposing Miss Kotori in here." said Manager Nakazawa while steal a glance to Rheino.

"I will bring her!" shout a voice of a man in a shadow, when he stepped out,

"Tsuruga Ren?!" shout everyone except for Vie Ghoul's band Members

"Tsuruga Ren?" ask Madame Annabelle, she thinks she had heard that name before.

"_Здравствуйте. Добрый вечер, мадам. Давненько не виделись. Как дела_?" said Ren in his heavenly smilling. Everyone get shocked especially Yashiro. They never knew Ren can speaks Russian. Meantime, madame Annabelle's eyes wider in recognizing. _(Trans: "Hello. Good Evening, Madame. Long time no see. How are you?")_

"_Аx ..Ku .. Я имею в виду Ren! Давно не видеть тебя тоже. Я в порядке. Но, посмотри на себя, вы выросли очень красиво_." answer Madame Annabelle _(Trans: "Ah .. Ku .. I mean Ren! Long time no see you too. I am fine. But, look at you, you have grown up very handsomely.")_

"_Спасибо. Ваш шоу является удивительным. Но, я думаю, что нужно какое-то объяснение, не так ли?_" said Ren there is an angry tension inside his voice although he still smilling. _(Trans: "Thank You. Your show is awesome. But, I think I need some explanation, right?")_

"_Я объясню это позже, Рен. Но в первую очередь, пожалуйста, вашу сестру в больницу. Я думаю, что ее болезнь рецидив_" said Madame Annabelle in worried voice. _(Trans: "I will explain it later, Ren. But first of all, please take your sister to the hospital. I think her sickness relapse")_

"_Вот в чем проблема. То, что она делает здесь так или иначе на первом месте. Она не должна быть очень устал, мадам. Ее тело всегда слаб от нее были дети_." said Ren in more tense voice, his smile gone change to serious expression. _(Trans: "That's the problem. What she doing here anyway on the first place. She must not get very tired, madame. Her body is always weak from she was kids.")_

Before Madame Annabelle answer Ren's questions, Kotori was cut it first,

"_Пожалуйста достаточно брата. Это не было мадам неисправность Аннабель. Мы находимся в Японии, потому что наши группы показывают. Это был я, кто хотел встретиться с вами. Мы были разделены на семь лет, брат. Я хочу видеть моего брата во плоти не в видео_." _(Trans: "Please enough brother. It was not madame annabelle's fault. We are in Japan because our groups show. It was me who wanted to meet you. We have been separated for seven years, brother. I want to see my brother in flesh not in video")_

"Ehem... hey guys. Please speaks with the language that we all can understand. Some kind of roaming here." sad Hikaru trying to diffuse the situation. But, Ren is not answer it or argue him. He just walks and approach Kotori, he pull her up from her chair to follow him. It's startled everyone a bit, but they finally following Ren and Kotori. Ren walks out the concert tent while still holding Kotori's hands and pulling her. At the sametime, Mogami Kyoko and the other V.I.P audience are emerges from the parking lot. They saw Ren that pulling Kotori's hands. In inside her, Kyoko feel hurt, she doesn't know why. She only thinks even if she turn to Natsu and use Queen Rosa necklace, she will not able to beat Kotori. Kotori is just perfect, and Kyoko give a deep sigh. Yashiro, that already beside her after chase Ren and Kotori hear Kyoko's sighing and saw the desperate face in Kyoko. So, he couraging himself and want to blocks Ren's path. But, he already be preceded by Rheino and his friend Dasuku. Ren stops his walks and glare angrily to Rheino and Dasuku, he knows Rheino have interested with Kotori, and he hate it.

"Step aside both of you!" shout Ren in angry. In a while Rheino doesn't move, but when he saw Ren's expressions, he hastily move out. He afraid of Ren's dangerous aura. Dasuku that cannot see the auras light still stand there.

"Dasuku-kun move!" shout Rheino

"But..." Dasuku wanted to protested

"No but, just move from there!" shout Rheino again. So, Dasuku in confused move out from Ren's path. Ren continues his walks still dragging Kotori to follow him. But, suddenly Yashiro move and blocks Ren's path. Ren's eyes wider in disbelief and he slap his own forehead in frustrated and whispered,

"Yashiro..."

"I know Ren, you will mad by my doing. But I can't let you do this to Kotori-sama, you were hurting her." said Yashiro in pleading, but Ren's not answer or even let go off Kotori's hands. He just changing his lanes to the side of Yashiro.

"Are you trying to kidnap my new singer that who will gave me a new revenue, Ren?" shout a man's voice behind the crowd that following Ren and Kotori from the concert tent. Ren's stop and turn around, wanted to know who was the speaker.

It was President Takarada who already stands in front of the crowd, his hands on his hips.

"I'm trying to save her actually. She must not get too tired, Presiden. She was get sick easily." Said Ren angrily.

"I am not!" said Kotori made Ren turn to her and glare to her coldly

"What do you meant by not? So, what happen back there on the stage before the curtain closed? You almost faint right? And what was that on the backstage, the boys debating who will take you to the hospital." shout Ren in angry, made Yashiro dan Kyoko cling because Ren never very angrier like that.

"I... " said Kotori but cannot continue her own sentences, she bite her lips in trying to held her tears, she sad because she hoping get a hug from her brother, but what she get is a scold from him. Her heart is hurt, much.

"Yashiro, find a possible ticket for Miss Kotori for today. Destination America." demand Ren

"Eh?" answer Yashiro in confused, for he doesn't want the girl go that fast, but he still do Ren's request, in his way to call the airport's, President Takarada was speak again,

"You can't just send her home like that, Tsuruga Ren."

"Why not?" Ask Ren.

"Because... One, she has sign a contract with LME as our new comer singer, and two..." before President Takarada continues his sentences, Ren has cut it with shout,

"What?!" And Ren look to Kotori in anger.

"Second, I already set a party in our hall for welcome Kotori as our new comer singer and have done a successful first show."President continues his sentences. Ren silent for a minutes ago before he gives a sigh.

"Okay then. But, after the party, she must go back to America immediately. About the contract, I will pay it back if it have to." said Ren emphatic and then he let go Kotori's hand and walks away to his own car, followed by Yashiro.

"What's wrong with him. Controlling Miss Kotori lifes. Who is she for him anyway." grumble Kijima, he kinda mad with Ren, because he thinks Ren likes Miss Kotori too.

"Maybe she was Tsuruga Ren's secretly fiancee or something, seeing Ren's act that hurriedly send her home. It's like he doesn't want worlds know about her" said Momose

"Interesting story..." said someone in the crowd, made everyone startled, and looking for that person. He was one of the gazetteer that was invited for reviews the show for media. Unfortunately it was from Gossip Magazine.

"Hey you!" shout President Takarada to that man. The gazetteer look to President and cling because the cold look from President somehow make him scared

"If you made that untrue story, I will definitely made you jobless. I know where magazines you are from" said President in assertive and authoritative. The gazetteer once again shrink in afraid and runaway. Hope he will not post that untruth article about Tsuruga Ren. President Takarada sigh and turn around back to the crowd.

"Well, the show is over, let's go home. They are that have questions in mind, please to be patient, it will be answered in no time. Now shall we?" said Presidet, his hand open and pointed to the parking lot. Then everybodies except for Madame Annabelle and the groups, Kotori, President Takarada, Sebastian, Vie Ghoul, and Bridge Rocks, were walks to their own cars to go home.

Rheino and Kijima who talking first, while they approaching Kotori.

"Let me drive you home, saint angel." said Rheino, made Kotori's eyebrow wrinkled

"No Miss Kotori. Let me that this lethal guy." said Kijima, made a glare from Rheino, Kijima glare Rheino back, and they having glare fighting for a minutes.

Kotori sigh and said in her heavenly smile,

"I'm so sorry. But, I think I can't come with one of you two. I want to go home with Madame Annabelle and my ballet friends." and she walks to the parking lot holding Madame Annabelle with her. She followed by President Takarada and Sebastian also The Bridge Rocks that give a winning smile to Rheino and Kijima. While Rheino and Kijima were left behind.

In the groups car, Kotori just silent even when they arrived at the hotel. Madame Annabelle look at her in worry. She knows something bothering Kotori's mind. In her room, Kotori still keep silent. She looks to the outside of her room's window, tokyo at night view, but her mind is not there.

_(Author's note: It just like at the cover image)_

Suddenly, someone knock her room's door, she in sluggish walks to the door and open it, when then she shocked by someone that bursts in her room. She in confused close the door behind her and follow him. It was Tsuruga Ren, her brother. Tsuruga Ren walks in and sits on the sofa in the living room. He takes Kotori's cellphone and examine it, he looks like searching for something. After a few minutes he took his own cellphone and make a call by using a number that on Kotori's phone. Meanwhile Kotori brew a tea for him in the kitchen.

"Rrrrr... " the call seems succesful

"Klik..." sound of someone who answer the phone

"Hello... Hizuri's Resident here. Who is this?" said the voice of a man on the Ren's speaker phone

"Hello... It's me" answer Ren

"Ah... Kuon, so very grateful you call us first. How are you son?" said the voice again, it was Kuu Hizuri. Father of Kotori and Ren

"But, how you get our house's number? I don't remember gave it to you the last we met." said Kuu again in confused tone.

"I got it from Selene's phone." answer Ren cold.

"Ah.. you have meet her? How is it, are you happy meet with your lovely sister? She is beautiful like your Mother, right?" ask Kuu in expectation.

"Is that why you send her here? You know she always weak. What if her sickness back?" burst Ren in anger.

"I don't send her. She said she has a show in Japan and she wants to meet you badly. So, I let her go." explain Kuu slightly offended by Ren's statement

"You let her dance, ballet, and others thing like that. Are you forgot about her condition, Father? She must not get too tired, remember what Doctor's said?" said Ren again, there's an angry tone in his voice.

"Kuon... Selene is not a little girl anymore. Doctor said she has become strong because her mature body. The last time we check up to hospital, doctor said she was in great condition." said Kuu in calm.

"What I saw today is different, Father. I saw today, my little sister is pale, an she was hard breathing on the stage." Said Ren

"What?!" Shout Kuon loud, made Kotori can heared it too and she glare to her brother.

"That's why I call you, Father. I want you to persuade her to back home." said Ren

"Hmm... okay. Where is she? Is she with you? Give the phone to her, Kuon" said Kuu. Ren gives his phone to Kotori

"Father wants to talk with you." said Ren cold. Kotori tooks the phone

"Yes daddy..." said Kotori a little whispering

"Selene, sweety... are you okay, child? Please come back home immediately. I heard about your condition from Kuon. I will kill that doctor, because has lie to me. Please, for me and mommy, come back home, Selene." said Kuu Hizuri in worried voices. There's a long pause before Kotori answering her father request.

"Okay, daddy. but, first let me come to the party that Ojii-sama has made for us, daddy. I don't want to let him down." said Kotori

"Okay.. you may. But after that you must promise me to back home, Okay dear?" demand Kuu

"Yes, daddy. I promise." said Kotori and Kuu hang up the phone.

"Okay, you may come to the party. But, promise me you will come with Madame Annabelle and your ballet friends. No men allowed even that was my manager. got it?" demand Ren

"Eh?" Kotori confused, but Ren ignore it and walks to the door, and leaving Kotori still in confused.

Meanwhile, in her room, Kyoko Mogami was thinking in silent. She once again trying to locks the chest inside her heart, because of what she saw at the concert. Suddenly her phone is ringing, she looks at the number, hidden number, maybe from Tsuruga san, because only his number that hidden and Kyoko doesn't want to answer it. The phone is ringing fifth until sixth times, but Kyoko still not want to answer it. Then it seems the caller already give up, because her phone doesn't ring anymore. So, Kyoko walks to her bed, wanted to sleep, when suddenly her phone is ringing again, but this time it was a message ring. Kyoko took the phone and open it. It was a new number, but still unknown because it's not on Kyoko's phone contact list.

"Kyoko-chan... It's me, Kotori Shinigami. Are you sleeping already? I'm sorry if I bothering you. Can you answer my call a while. I need to talk with you. Because I don't know who I can ask for." It was the message said and Kyoko remembered she gaves her number to Kotori but forgot herself to saves Kotori's number. So, she reply,

"Oh.. I'm sorry, Kotori-chan. I thought you were somone else. I forgot to saves your number, I'm sorry. Okay you may call again."

In five minutes her cellphone is ringing again, now she answer it with happy.

"Moshi-moshi"

"Moshi-moshi Kyoko-chan. I'm sorry has call you this late. But, I need to ask you something. I don't know any girl again in Japan. Only you."

"It's okay, Kotori. Tell me what i can do for you."

"Can you tommorow come to my place? I want you to take me to find some dress for the party. I didn't bring any dress for a party. I don't expecting party will be held after the show."

"Tomorrow? I think I can, Kotori. I don't have any appointment tomorrow."

"Oh.. Thank you Kyoko-chan. Thank you very much. Okay, see you tomorrow. I will let you sleep now. Bye." and Kotori hang up the phone.

Kyoko was smile, and she lay on the bed and try to sleep. At the same time, Kotori was smilling happily, before a call startled her a bit. It was from Madame Annabelle.

"Hello.. Yes madame"

"Selene, are you okay? You still need to go to hospital?"

"Oh Madame, not hospital things again. I'm okay, really. I drank my meds right after I go down from stage. So, I'm okay now. Don't worry."

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely!"

"Okay then. Now I can sleep well. Goodbye Selene, sleep tight. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Madame, see you."

And the phone's conversations is completed. Kotori is trying to sleep, because tomorrow she want to go with Kyoko and go shopping together.

"It will definitely be great time, right?" said Kotori in her heart.

_see you in the next chapter guys... if you like it please review. Thank you._


End file.
